Lost and found
by NekoDae
Summary: What happens when haruhi falls into a coma. when she 'wakes up' Haruhi finds herself in a world that is the same and diffrent. She goes back to school and finds the host club, different but also the same. When attacks happen what will Haruhi do? OCxOC
1. What happens at the hotel

**THE CALL...**

_**KYOYA POV**_

It was the holidays and the host club had decided to spend the last week in my private mansion. It was GIGANTIC! And with pool the size of a Olympic stadium, private beach, three libraries, over sixty bedrooms, two ballrooms and eighty staff rooms, it was gigantic even by the standards of...well...everyone.

Everyone except me, that is... _**{everyone except Kyoya was standing in awe as they stepped out of their limos, but Kyoya, being Kyoya just grinned and walked inside}**_. It went just as he had planned, _**{Kyoya didn't tell the other hosts how big his private mansion was}**_ and it worked perfectly, _Haruhi looks so cute when she is shocked_

**...Time skip...**

_**HARUHI POV**_

_What was that noise...? It wasn't my alarm clock...Was it...?_

This was my thought line as I sleepily struggled to open my eyes and see what was making all the noise.

"Haaarrruuuuhhiii... are you up yet?" _It wasn't my alarm clock...it was Tamaki, which is worse in some ways...you can't turn him off and go back to sleep for example._

It was now the last day at the mansion and Tamaki had burst into the room and was whining at me.

"..." I hoped that if I looked like I was still asleep that tamaki might go away...it didn't.

"Haaarrruuuuhhiiii, wake up"

"Go away Tamaki, I'm trying to sleep..." I heard his retreating footsteps and a door opening then closing, So I snuggled deeper under the covers and mumbled something like "...baka...Tamaki..." while I drifted off to sleep.

_**TAMAKI POV**_

I hated being pushed away by Haruhi, after all I am her father and weren't father and daughter supposed to have a strong bond? _**{Tamaki's delusional 'father-daughter' fantasy}**_

I didn't want my 'little girl' _**{Haruhi}**_ to miss breakfast so I walked over to the door and opened it, took of my slippers, then closed the door. Being sneakily quiet, I tiptoed over to the bed and was about to try and wake-up Haruhi again but froze when I saw her snuggle further down, under the blankets, then say "...baka...Tamaki..."

_So... that's...what...Haruhi ...thinks...of...me_

"!!!!!!, is that really what you think of your father?!" I whined in Haruhi's ear causing her to yelp in surprise and slap me. The slap echoed around the room, probably down the hall and through the walls too, for a few minutes after the slap Hikaru and Kaoru opened the door and asked what the noise was all about.

"sempai, I'm so sorry" Haruhi was blushing slightly looking from her slightly red hand to my stinging cheek.


	2. Why Did You Do That?

**Because this is written a couple of months after I posted the origional story, it's writing style will have changed a bit.**

**If you like people getting--...actually I'm not going t say anything more on that because that will spoil the chapter.**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ Me no own Ouran High School Host Club...Bisco Hatori Own it...even though I wish it otherwise**

_**HIKARU POV**_

I woke with a start, and turned first to the alarm clock which said 8:35 am, then to the other side of the king-size bed. I didn't see Kaoru and I was surprised, because usually when Kaoru gets up he wakes me as well, then I heard groaning and I knew exactly where Kaoru was, and I was right, Kaoru had fallen of the bed in the middle of the night. Getting up and stretching I pulled the covers off my lower half, revealing my black pajama bottoms and stood up, putting a hand to my mouth to cover a yawn. Taking my time walking around the bed, I eventually knelt down beside my twin, and lightly shook his shoulder, which didn't work, I sat on him, that didn't work either _Since when does Kaoru sleep this deeply when he's on the floor?..._

Seeing the uncomfortable position he was in I decided to do something drastic…

Grabbing Kaoru's arm I turned him over before walking over to the vase of flowers that the maids had put in our bedroom.

Picking the vase up I walked back over to kaoru and when I was next to him I knelt down, pulling the flowers from the vase I set them on the nightstand before upending the vase on Kaoru's head.

_*cough, cough, cough, cough*_ I watched as Kaoru jerked up, turning to one side he started coughing, trying to expel the water that had moved into his lungs.

When he stopped coughing he turned to me and the expression _'if looks could kill'_ immediately sprang to mind.

Suddenly I found my self on my back with Kaoru's hands holding my wrists level with my ears.

"what was that for?...hmmm" he asked, sounding unusually menacing

"well I tried everything else and you weren't waking up so I had to do something drastic" I said nonchalantly, feeling cool spots where water dripped from Kaoru's body onto my exposed skin "now if you wouldn't mind getting off me I'd like to have a shower"

"fine" Kaoru said, sitting back and shaking his head, showering the floor around him with droplets of water.

Getting up and walking over to the bathroom I walked in and shut the door, maybe harder than usual and maybe harder than needed but I didn't hear it.

I knew that dumping the water on Kaoru was dangerous and he'd probably be angry at me for a while so I'd have to look out for revenge from him.

Walking over to the shower I turned it on, pulling my hand away from the shower knob I pulled own my pajama bottoms and walked in and when the steaming water hit me it was wonderful.

I could feel the water sooth my muscles and cloak me in a warm cocoon of steam which clung to me comfortingly. Eventually I rubbed some shower lotion onto my body and watched the foam speed down my body and disappear down the drain.

Turning off the shower I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist. Quickly brushing my teeth I opened the door and stepped back into the bedroom, steam still rising from my body and water droplets clinging to my hair and as I walked into a patch of sun I saw them catch the light and fall, like liquid crystal to the maroon carpet below. Kaoru walked past me and closed the bathroom door, still looking half asleep.

**...Time skip...**

When Kaoru was out of the shower and dressed we made our way out of the room. Our room was right at the end of the hall, we had Haruhi's room across from ours and Hunny and Mori's room next to hers, Tamaki's room was next to ours and Kyoya's room was on the next floor up.

We were making our way to the stairs when we heard a door close and turned around to see a empty corridor

"Hikaru, do you thin Tono could be causing trouble to our toy?" _**{If you don't know by now…the twins refer to Haruhi as their 'toy' } **_

"don't know Kaoru…do you want to have a look?" Kaoru says, stopping in the hall and looking at me with a mischievous smile on his face, I knew what he was thinking, it was written all over his face **{when I writ that I had the mental image of Kaoru having 'of course!' written across his face in permanent marker ^^} **turning around and walking to Haruhi's door felt like it took a hour,** {when really it only took about a minute^^}** Hearing a *crack* echo down the hallway, came as a big shock. Sounded like a slap, _maybe Haruhi had slapped Tono for trying to do something with her?_. I couldn't help but nurture the hope that maybe now I'd have a chance with her, I could see Kaoru's face through the thick haze of my thoughts, he was confused **{aren't we all}** and suddenly opened the door and said "what's going on in here, what's the noise about?"

I peeked around the door and saw a sight that I thought I'd never see.

Haruhi was sitting up in her bed, hands covering her mouth, -If she moved her hands I would guess she would be gaping-and managed to choke out a "sempai, I'm so sorry" to Tono who was holding a hand to his, now bright red cheek, Just staring at Haruhi and gaping _Tono looks like a fish _**{lol^^lol}**, slowly Tamaki turns to face us, showing us his big, watery, puppy-dog eyes. "do…you…know…why…my…daughter..." before he could finish Haruhi cut him off "Tamaki…when are you going to drop this delusional father daughter fantasy? I'm not your daughter…I once said that you are like my father but that's all" She started of strong but in the end she finished quietly, obviously not wanting to hurt him anymore than she had...at least for this morning because knowing Tono, he'll be back to thinking that Haruhi is his daughter by lunctime.

"I'm like a daddy, that's enough for me" _he says that now, but later…it'll be like this never happened…for him at least_. Looking almost robotic Tamaki walked past us, still holding his cheek. At the end of the hall, he paused, turning to look at us with his big sad eyes, then walked down the stairs and out of sight.

"hey Haruhi…why'd you hit him?" I was curious, and was just about to ask…when Kaoru bet me to it.

"because he surprised me when I woke up" she said,

"oh, well anyway, breakfast is in 15 minutes" I said, closing the door, and following Kaoru down to the dining room.

* * *

**Did you like it? I honestly hope you did because that givs you a reason to review...reviews are scarce these days and I'd be SOOO happy if you reviewed...you'll get a free cookie if you do...Don't like cookies...It was worth a try though...**

*sigh*

**well...you know the drill...!!!!!!R&R!!!!!!.**

**BYE BYE AND PEACE OUT**


	3. BANG!

_**Hello again, for all those who are reading this thankyou for reading this but cou-...**_

**_Tamaki: why does my daughter have to be hit by a car?_**

**_me: because then she gets to make lots of wonderful friends and be away from the annoying guy who thinks he's her father..._**

**_Tamaki: who is this guy? I'll keep him away from Haruhi *gets into a fighting position*_**

**_Hikaru and Kaoru: she means you boss_**

**_Tamaki: *drags himself to corner of woe and grows mushrooms*_**

**_Me: NO GROWING MUSHROOMS IN HERE!! *whacks Tamaki over the hear with a rolled up news paper_**

**_Tamaki: *sobs in corner...mushrooms die...sobs louder*_**

_**Me: let's see if we could get this chapter up now**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!!!**_

* * *

Haruhi pov

I couldn't believe that I had slapped Tamaki, _I mean sure, sometimes I had wanted to but I never actually did...of course when kyouya hears about this he'll raise my debt...AGAIN...damn rich bastards..._

These were Haruhi's thoughts as she got dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a black and white pattern top and walked down the stairs to the dining room, walking in from one door a Hunny and Mori walked in from another.

_Why couldn't Tamaki leave me alone, I just wanted to sleep in for a while...is that to much to ask?...maybe I had slept in...maybe they were all waiting for me...damn rich bastards_

These were Haruhi's thoughts as she ate breakfast with the other hosts, it was just the usual...

Mori didn't really say anything, Hunny was eating his cake, the twins were sitting on either side of me and getting to close to Tamaki's 'precious daughter', Tamaki was yelling at the twins to unhand his 'precious daughter' and whining at Kyouya or 'mother' to do some thing and 'mother was ignoring the whole ordeal altogether, tapping away on his laptop.

"mother, the devil twins are getting to close to our precious daughter, why aren't you doing anything about it?" Tamaki was whining at Kyouya, and being ignored every time.

_Why did that stupid vase even have to be there in the first place?...why did I have to o_p_en that door in the first place?..._

These were Haruhi's thoughts on the drive home from Kyouya's sea-side private mansion.

The ride home was ok, I was in the limo with Hunny and Mori, the only ones in the host club that really understood me and the ones I'd miss the most when the school year ends and they graduate.

_**TIMESKIP**_

It was now around 3:00 in the afternoon and I had finished unpacking, done the laundry and finished putting together a list of things I needed to get from the supermarket.

"dad, I'm going to go shopping, do you need anything" I asked, walking into the living room where I saw him drinking some tea.

"no thanks, did you have fun at Kyouya's private mansion?" he asked, putting down the cup and looking at me.

"yeah, it was great" I say, cringing at the memory of the slap

"that's good" he said, smiling before going back to his tea.

I walked out the door, closing it behind me, I walked down the stairs and turned, walking down one street after another, Goosebumps forming at the brush of the cool, fresh wind that suddenly picked up. I walked into the supermarket, wandering down the isles looking for the things on the list.

_SHOPPING LIST_

_Beef_

_Vegetables_

_Sugar_

_Instant Coffee_

_Milk_

_Toilet Paper_

_Stock Mix_

_Tissues_

_tea_

Paying for them I walked out of the supermarket and down the street to the school supply shop.

Buying a pack of pencils, some different colour pens and a eraser along with all the books I needed I walked out the shop and started on the walk home, the bags were heavy and they banged against my legs every once in a while.

Putting them down I whipped my brow, the sun beating down on me. I could see the flat and I could hear a car behind me.

The car was going quite fast by the sound of it, I turned around to see a silver car swerving down the road, speeding and showing no sign of slowing down, I could hear the music coming from it as it got closer, the heavy metal screaming into the hot, afternoon air.

I went numb, I knew it was going to hit me, I knew I wouldn't be able to run from it.

I didn't feel anything when the car hit me.

I didn't feel my legs break or my head smash through the windshield.

I couldn't feel the hot metal as I skimmed over the top of the car.

I didn't feel the bite of the pavement as I landed heavily on the road.

I didn't hear the sounds of the car screaming away, or the cool trickle of milk from the burst milk bottle.

Then it all hit me.

My legs were stinging with a sort of fiery glee, I would have looked down but my head was throbbing with the same heat, the hot trickle of blood tasted coppery in my mouth.

My shoulder was like a small scratch compared to the rest of me, though my shoulder was ripped, bleeding and full of little stones and pieces of glass.

My back burned with a savage bite and my eyes stung, my hands had the skin peeling and blistered.

I couldn't move, I was in to much pain.

I couldn't call out my voice had run away before the car hit me.

I started crying but the tears bit at the cuts on my face.

I knew I was going to die here, but I had so much left to live for. I knew that now I wouldn't ever become a lawyer or fall in love and have a family.

I'd never see the world or beat my fear of lightning, I'd die alone on the street, like mother, not in a warm bed surrounded my loving family and friends.

I could see the life I was supposed to have, slipping away as I fell into the blackness.

_so this is what its like to die..._

I dimly registered the soft hands touching my wounds, I thought I heard the voice, so full of life, calling for me.

I knew that if I opened my eyes I'd see my mother, but my eyelids were so heavy, they just wouldn't move.

I tried calling out, but I couldn't find my voice, I was getting frantic.

_So this is death, you can't move, see talk...you can't do anything..._

_I was slipping into the void, the touches stopped, the voice faded away...and the person formerly known as Haruhi Fujioka slipped away._

_

* * *

_

**_Hikaru: aww...poor max_**

**_Kaoru: I'd cry if haruhi died too_**

**_Tamaki: Haruhi's dead? *faints*_**

**_Haruhi: no sempai, I only got hit by a car...nothing to drastic_**

**_Tamaki: *faints again*_**

**_Kyouya: weakling_**

**_Tamaki: *wakes up* you killed haruhi you murderer *chases me around the school with a axe*_**

**_Me: HHEEELLLLLPPPPPP!!! I'm being chased by a crazy guy with a axe and all you can do is laugh?_**

**_Everyone Exept Tamaki And Myself: *laughs*_**

**_Me: I'll post soon...review or I'll set tamaki and his axe on you..._**

**_Tamaki: DIE_**

**_Me: AAGGHH!! *runs away*_**

**_I'm sorry but I couldn't write anymore...I was crying then I went to watch a movie..._**


	4. Ghosting

And here is the next chapter.

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any characters

* * *

I do not know who I am or where I was all I know is I'm floating in a seemingly endless expanse of white. Not a harsh white but a soft, homey, cream-coloured white. Although I was, only clad in a thing white knee length dress I'm not cold nor am I hot…just warm.

I knew I wasn't meant to be here but when I tried to think of where I was supposed to be I blanked out, coming conscious again quickly, floating for a while then trying again. After one such experience, I came across a thing like me it was not another being but just a thing that disrupted the creamy whiteness.

I tried passing over it but I hit a wall. I tried to go around it but I hit a wall again _I have to go near the thing_ I didn't want to go near it though, half of me was curious about what it could be but the other half just wanted to leave it alone. I floated forward _I am not doing this…am I…?_ I was coming towards it faster and it quickly came into view.

It was a bed. It had blue blankets and a fancy metal and plastic frame, monitors and tables stood sentinel around it beeping, dripping and destroying the calm of the white space…, which was fading, showing a white room with people milling around the bed and on seats, big windows and the ever-present beeping of the monitors. I was thrown from the comfort and warmth now, the sounds becoming loud and harsh, the air was cold and moist and not at all comforting, rain pelting out a tune on the windows and thunder rolling in the clouds far above. There was a relative calm here with the doctors checking the monitors, a red-headed man sleeping in a chair next to the bed and the steady fall of rain, that was quickly destroyed when the door burst open and six people filed in making the red-head growl lowly before getting up and walk over to the intruders. "what happened to my precious Haruhi?" the tallest blond asked, running over to the bed and just stood there staring, un-moving.

"She got hit by a drunk driver as she came back from the supermarket…he was speeding and…she didn't have a chance," he broke down, falling to his knees and sobbing as the rest of the group file into the room. He accepted the help of a boy with raven hair and glasses "thank-you" he said, sitting in the seat next to the bed.

The mood was depressing and the air was pushing me down. I almost started sobbing as I watched the sad group twin red-heads had tears streaming down their cheeks muttering something about 'having to find a new toy' one boy catching the other as he broke down so that they were crying into each others shoulders. A small blond boy was clutching his pink bunny so hard it looked like it was about to rip in two but his tall companion bent down and put a large hand on his shoulder, almost being strangled by the small boy his tears dripping onto the soft blond hair _there was one more…but where is he?_ I looked around, spotting him at the back of the group and though he had a single tear-track sliding down his face he looked the most distraught "what happened to the man who did this" though his voice wavered it was still a wonderful sound, inviting yet mysterious and distant.

"He got caught by the police for speeding but he was drunk behind the wheel. he got charged with drunken driving and causing a hit-and-run" when the oldest of the three red-heads spoke it was like all the misery and grief in the world was condensed and focused to that one voice.

I sunk to the floor because though I did not remember anything I hated to see these people sad. I looked around the room it was just a normal, every-day room yet I felt like there was something else to see, something important and that is when I spotted it a chart at the end of the bed, partially hidden by the twins. I could only make out a name Fujioka Haruhi.

I screamed a silent scream as all the memories came back I a deluge of vision and feeling causing me to relive everything in a matter of seconds, all the memories fighting for a place in my mind. _Mother dyeing, breaking the vase, the twins fighting, the invitation to the private resort, the slap, the ride home, the car crash…_ I remembered everything.

_I am Haruhi fujioka and I was hit by a car a while ago now I'm in a coma and part of me is on the outside trying to get back in_ I was almost "Kyouya," I turned and floated to him, toes sinking through the floor. ",If only you knew…," a single shining tear fell from my eye, hanging in mid-air before landing on Kyouya's fore-head.

His head jerked up at the contact and when he saw me he was wide-eyed behind the glare of the murky light on his glasses. "you can see me?," he just nods, stunned ",do you know what happened?," he nods again, composing his features back into the normal expression, his eyes the only thing that betrayed the shock of seeing me.

", I'll stay with you and we can talk in the car "he nods for a third time writing something in his book and I just sigh turning back to my mourners "they really can't see me?" I ask myself floating to Hunny and resting a hand on his head sighing again sadly, as my hand turned transparent and sunk through his hair. I turned to the twins and gave them a half-transparent hug, arms sinking into their waists making them shiver _not that they know I'm here or anything,_ I floated over to Mori and wrapped my arms around his middle, watching sadly as my arms sunk through his arms before letting him go and floating over to Tamaki. Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek where I had slapped him before I whispered, "thanks for everything Tamaki and I'm sorry for slapping you"

I turned to Ranka, bent at the middle and asleep half in the seat half on the bed "dad…" I saw a tear fall from my chin

"we better go…"Tamaki sounded reluctant but he stepped away from the bed, and wrapping an arm around each of the twins shoulders he dragged them out of the room, followed by Mori with a still sniffling Hunny on his shoulders and Kyouya taking up the rear, the only one who knew the truth about Haruhi Fujioka.

when we left the hospital Kyouya climbed into the waiting limo and the driver closed the door behind him but that didn't faze me, I just floated through the wall of the car and sat on a plush leather seat "how?" he looked straight at me, onyx eyes confused and grief stricken yet angry.

"I don't know" I honestly did not know how this was possible _I've heard of people having dreams when they're in a coma but never been a ghost when in one_

"This must be some sort of sick joke or a dream of some sort-…"

-Sigh-"Kyouya I just floated through a wall and if this was a dream then what will happen when you wake up? it'd be odd if you had a dream about me being a ghost when I'm in a coma…or do you usually have dreams like that?" he shook his head "if it is a dream it's the first one I've had like this…"

His eyes close as he leans back against his seat, massaging his temples as he tried to get his head around the…situation "so who was the guy who hit me?" I laced my fingers together and rested my chin on them, looking straight at him

"His name is David Keel; he's 18 and comes from Winchester, England but is fluent in Japanese. He is currently in jail on charges of speeding, Drunk-driving and causing a hit-and-run…among other things. His hummer has been taken off the roads and license has been terminated"

"Ah…wait, the car that hit me was a silver sports car not a hummer"

"Ah-…"

"sir, we have arrived" Kyouya stepped out of the car and taking the umbrella handed to him he walked up the steps and opening the door he stepped into the brief halo of light that was created before the door closed, plunging the world back into velvet darkness.

* * *

Like it? or not?

please tell me


	5. Kyouya's house

DO NOT OWN THE HOST CLUB

* * *

Everything went rather quickly in the Ootori household. Dinner was a quiet affair as no one talked and only the soft sounds of chewing could be heard. Straight after Kyouya walked to his room and studied for a couple of hours before going to bed, snoring lightly as he drifted off. _He looks so different when he's asleep, so calm…I wonder what he's dreaming about_ I sat on the banister and looked out a open curtain at the night sky pinprick stars twinkling like glitter against the velvet darkness, the moon glowing like fire in the sky it's light illuminating the earthy features making long shadows against the grass.

I heard Kyouya stir and mutter something in his sleep. Turning I saw Kyouya with one arm thrown carelessly above his head and the other across his stomach holding the blankets across his legs_ he looks so angelic, features calm and composed and hair tousled-_ I spun around again, cheeks burning _…No…I can't think of him like that…_ I tried to be distracted by the night sky again but thoughts of a certain demon lord kept intruding.

As the sun peeked out from behind the hills, I decided to explore, fading through the wall I floated up, higher and higher, until I was surrounded by cloud. I just floated there for a while; crossing my arms behind my head, I enjoyed the feel of the coolness of the clouds as they floated around me then the warmth of the sun as the clouds moved on. Spotting a pond twinkling below I dropped like a rock, stopping a couple of meters from the surface and arced down till I was face to face with the water, making ripples with my toes as I sped along the surface of the pond, startling the ducks and making them fly away in a squawking frenzy seemingly for nothing.

When I came back, Kyouya was already dressed and ready, walking out the door and into the waiting limo

_Was I gone that long?_

I ghosted through the walls of the limo and sat across from Kyouya as the engine came to life its gentle hum comforting as it rolled down the driveway with a feline grace.

"I was wondering when you'd show up" _Kyouya is defiantly not a morning person_ he was rubbing his temples all the way to school and let loose a small growl as the limo stopped, regaining his usual composure before the door was opened. He stepped out, returning all the calls of 'hello Kyouya sempai' and 'good morning Kyouya-sempai' with a polite 'good morning' before walking further into the school.

I floated out of the car and followed him, watching sadly as he met Hunny and Mori, Hunny had tears running down his cheeks and dripping off his chin onto Usa-chan "Kyo-chan have you heard anything –sniffle- from the –sob- hospital?" it broke my heart seeing Hunny-sempai cry, huge tears falling down his cheeks

"Nothing has changed" I floated above the rest of the students and, settling behind Kyouya, I watched on as the students chatted and laughed before classes started.

When the bell rung the students wandered to their respective classes and I floated around aimlessly.

Fist I joined the twins in their math class. It was nothing different but I was touched by all the glances at my empty desk, all the sad sighs and the silent tears. At the start of the class they gave me a minute silence before sadly starting the class.

The next class I visited was that of Hunny-Sempai and Mori-Sempai. It was much the same here, the sniffling of the girls was more pronounced in this class because Hunny was crying , tears dripping onto Usa-Chan. Even Mori shed a few silent tears for which I smiled sadly and whispered "I'm sorry" before fading out of the room.

I glided out of the window and along the side of the school, spinning lazily and dipping under a arch or two before poking into Kyouya and Tamaki's class.

I looked through the window before floating through the glass. My head and shoulders where in before Kyouya saw me, my outline glowing slightly as I glided slowly into the classroom, passing around the desks to stand next to Tamaki.

Tamaki was holding up surprisingly well, no tears showing on his cheeks or his desk, but his eyes were red with past tears.

I walked over to Kyouya, my feet glowing slightly as I touched the floor. His eyes flicked to me as I stood behind him, looking over his shoulder at what he was writing down.

The edges of my white dress faded through the legs of his chair as I stood behind him before floating up to sit upside down on the ceiling.

Watching with little interest I sat on the ceiling and surveyed the class as they sat at their desks and wrote in their books while a teacher stood at the head of the class and gave a lecture on the classes subject.

I did this for most of the day, dropping by all the classes that the hosts had before settling in one for the rest of that period. At lunch I roamed freely around the school, hovering just above the fountain, watching the crystal water as it flew from the statue only to plunge into the pond below.

I was worried. Haruhi's accident was having a worse effect on the club than I had ever imagined it would. Tamaki wasn't crying but he was breaking from the inside, Hunny was in a constant state of tears and Mori's emotionless appearance was starting to crack. The twins were leaning on each other more than usual, a constant cloud of depression hovering around them _and how do I feel about it? It must be easiest for me because I can see her and I know she's still here, but it wouldn't be right to say that I wasn't totally unaffected. Every time I see her it reminds me that she isn't really there…and then there is the mystery of how she is here in the first place. I've never heard accounts of coma patients moving around as ghosts…it's most intriguing._ I sat on my black sheets, tapping away on my laptop, searching for any accounts of patients floating around as ghosts while in a coma. So far I'd been searching for two hours and hadn't found anything.

Kyouya had been sitting on his bed for the past two hours. The only thing that could be heard was the constant

'tap, tap, tap'

of his long fingers on the keyboard. The limo ride back to the Ootori mansion had been quiet and afterwards Kyouya went straight to his room to study. I, having nothing to do, followed him but there wasn't much else to do in his room so I ended up on the couch, outline glowing as I lay on it , eyes closed with one arm across my stomach and the other hanging off the couch. My feet, clad in pure white slippers, were crossed at the ankles on his clean white couch, leaving me nothing to do but look at his ceiling.

I'm not sure when I closed my eyes and slipped into a meditative state but, when I opened them again, there was quite a large difference. The room was black, the only light was softened by the cream curtains. Stretching I sit up and run a hand through my hair before floating up to the top level banister. There I saw Kyouya, asleep on his side, one hand under the pillow the other resting on top of the blankets, all the slight creases of worry and annoyance were gone, leaving his face calm.

Smiling slightly I float out the window and settle myself on the roof, watching the moon and stars through out the night.

* * *

I'm SOOOOOOO sorry for the late updates. It's been hectic this year and, maybe it's the christmas spirit or something, But I've only gotten out of writers block since the end of the term.

I know you've all beenwaiting patiently for updates for a while now but now, thanks to a broken modem, I'm not sure how long it will be till I can post again.

And don't worry, none of my stories are being discontinued or anything ^^'


End file.
